1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method for preventing inclination of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control method for preventing an inclination phenomenon that uses a torque vectoring system after determining an inclination condition.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a four wheel drive (4WD) system divides engine torque to transfer it to front wheels and rear wheels such that starting and hill climbing ability can be improved, and particularly, a torque vectoring system divides the driving torque of the rear wheels to transfer it to left and right rear wheels such that the agility and the stability of the vehicle are improved when the vehicle starts or turns on a road such that the torque of the right and left wheels are different.
A conventional torque vectoring system calculates an understeer compensation value while an understeer is being generated so as to compensate the understeer such that torque of an inner wheel is transferred to an outer wheel to improve agility of the vehicle, and calculates an oversteer compensation value while an oversteer is being generated so as to compensate the oversteer such that torque of the outer wheel is transferred to the inner wheel to improve the stability of the vehicle.
An exemplary embodiment of the torque vectoring system is shown in FIG. 4, wherein the torque vectoring system is connected to a differential apparatus, which is powered through a propeller shaft 10, at the rear of a vehicle, wherein a left torque vectoring unit 40 and a right torque vectoring unit 30 are disposed at a left side and a right side of a rear axle 20, respectively, and a motor 50 is operated to transfer optimal torque to the drive wheels when it is necessary to distribute more driving torque to the right or left rear wheel.
In a prior art, when the vehicle is inclined to one side along a curved road, the driver recognizes the inclination condition and direct control of the steering wheel or the torque vectoring system is used to compensate the inclination condition.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.